Broken Heartbeats
by Zio Uchiha
Summary: Mimato song-fic, one-shot- Mimi's solution to a growing distance between Matt and herself to Distance by Christina Perri. Implied lemon, nothing too bad though!


_I don't own Distance by Christina Perri or Digimon just sayin'_

Broken Heartbeats

_The sun is filling up the room,_

_And I can hear you dreaming._

_Do you feel the way I do, right now?_

Sunlight hit her eyes, waking her up. Without even opening her eyes, she could tell that she wasn't alone this morning.

Opening her eyes, she looked over at her boyfriend, Matt. Somewhere in the course of the night, he had rolled over and turned his back on her.

He seemed so peaceful, while he was sleeping. Gently touching his blonde hair, she couldn't help but think back to what had happened last night.

It was their 2-year anniversary today, so Mimi had wanted to start a little early. When she had invited him over last night, she had fully expected him to spend the night. She just didn't expect that the majority of the night would be spent well, sleeping.

Even more surprising was that it had been Matt who had refused, simply saying that he was tired and that he wanted to be rested up for today.

Sure, things hadn't exactly been going great lately, but the sex had been as fantastic as ever she had thought, until a few ago. Actually, if she was completely honest with herself the sex was the only reason they were even still together, but even that was fading fast.

_I wish we would just give up,_

_'Cause the best part is falling._

_Calling anything but love._

_And I will make sure to keep my distance,_

_Say I love you when you're not listening,_

_How long, can we keep this up, up, up?_

She couldn't place what it was exactly. More and more so, he just seemed to be growing further apart from her. No more long talks, less dates, hell they hardly spent any time together. And the time they did spend together would always end up in disinterested spooning.

Whenever she tried to address these things, Matt would always oblige her, but she could tell his heart was just not into it. And this would always lead to fights.

Then one night after a particularly nasty fight, it happened.

He had stormed off into the rainy night, following what was the worst fight of their relationship. Immediately after he left, Mimi despised herself knowing deep down what he had said was absolutely true. So she called him.

"What is it Mimi?" He asked, his voice full of irritation and some sort of resignation. But at least he had picked up she thought.

"Matt, I'm sorry. You were right, I shouldn't have-"

"Mimi, it's fine, just forget it."

"No, it's not fine! I made a mistake and I have to apolo-"

"Just forget it! It's fine." He said with a hint of anger this time.

"No Matt, I'm sorry!" She replied with a sob. Why was he so angry? She just couldn't understand.

"Mimi, look I have to go. I'll call you later." He said brusquely.

"Matt, baby, I love you!" She said, hoping things would smooth over. She would never have guessed what happened next.

"Oh my God, just shut up Mimi! Why do you always have to say that?" He shouted through the phone.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her heart sinking. "Matt, I love you! What's wrong with telling you?"

"Because I know Mimi! I know! You don't have to remind me every 10 fucking minutes ok?" He shouted angry as ever. "I don't want to hear it from you again all right?"

"Ok. Good night." She said, before hanging up. "I still love you, though Matt." She whispered before a new round of tears made their way to her amber eyes.

_Please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing._

_I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now._

Suddenly, she was broken from her reverie as Matt began to stir. And for the first time she could remember, she didn't want him to wake up. It was as if the more alert he was getting, the more she was suffocating.

She didn't want to see him, or be near him. She just had an encompassing feeling that if they talked right now, something bad was going to happen.

So she got up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her before sliding down the door and breaking down into tears.

A part of her knew then and there that it was over between them. No one in a relationship was supposed to feel this way. How could one not want to see the person they loved? What was wrong with her?

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_And you keep waiting_

_To save what we had_

She bit her lip to hush her crying when she heard Matt knock on the door.

"Meems, are you ok?" She heard him say, his voice laced with concern.

"Hmm uh yeah, just having cramps you know? It's a women's thing, don't worry!" She replied knowing he wouldn't press _this _issue.

She smiled both at what she imagined his reaction to be, but also about how he actually seemed to care.

"Oh ok. You sure I can't help? Or get you anything?" He replied with a cautious voice.

At this point, she had to suppress a laugh. Was he worried about her mood swings?

And then she had an idea.

"Well actually, could you run and grab me some… well you know?" She said with a wicked grin.

"Uh yeah, anything for you babe." He replied, but she knew he was not going to enjoy getting her tampons.

While he was away, she got ready for one last attempt to see if they could re-find their spark. She started running the hot water in the shower, and got in patiently waiting for his return.

After a seemingly infinite amount of time, Mimi heard a knock.

"Meems, I'm outside. I didn't know what kind to get though."

"It's fine can you bring them in?"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes! And hurry!" She honestly just could not wait any longer.

"Ok, I'm coming in."

As soon as he entered, she grabbed him and pressed her lips to his. She tore away his clothes and pushed him into the shower.

Sure enough that was all the push he needed, as he took control from there and soon enough all the neighbors could hear Mimi.

Breathing heavily the two of them were laying down next to each other on the shower floor, the hot water raining down on their bodies mixing with their sweat, amongst other things.

"You weren't actually on your period? Were you?"

"Nope." She answered with a smile.

"Then the-"

"I was running low anyways." She said with a laugh not even needing him to finish the question.

"Did you have this planned out?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I just thought of it actually."

Matt simply gave an approving nod and smile.

_Say I love you when you're not listening,_

_How long, 'til we call this love, love, love?_

"Meems."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Hope everyone enjoyed it! There you go sis! I really hope you liked it, and great choice for a song! Everyone please review! And also check out FireFairy219's song-fic story! I picked a song for her and she picked this one for me!_


End file.
